


Reunion

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Richard meet up at a party years after Supernatural ended and, with the help of a little bit of champagne, proceed to resolve some old tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New Beginnings Comment-fic Meme at team_free_love back in 2011.

Misha spots him in the crowded reception room in less than a minute, even though it’s been _years_ since they last saw each other. Probably the whole of Vancouver is here, and yet it’s somehow impossible for him not to see this smiling, flirting little guy who seems to rule over his own little corner of the room.

He discreetly makes his way towards Richards. No one seems to really mind him. He’s not even sure _why_ he was invited to this party. Since Supernatural ended, his career has been rather unremarkable – which, to be honest, he doesn’t really mind. He likes doing small, independent movies and the occasional guest starring here and there. 

From a distance, he watches Richard tell a joke that has everybody cracking up and tugs a smile out of him. It’s unfair, Misha thinks, Richard must be what, almost fifty now? And he looks exactly like he did the last time he was on Supernatural. Damn, he looks exactly like he did when he was twenty, ridiculous 80’s haircut aside. How is that even possible?

He knows exactly when Richard’s hazel eyes catch him. They stop their restless sweeping of the little crowd around him, and widen a little bit. His smile changes slightly, becomes something between surprised and genuine, and even after all this time it still makes something twist inside Misha’s chest.

Richard says something that Misha doesn’t quite catch from where he is, and people move to let the man walk through towards him.

“Heya,” Richard smiles at him, stopping just in front of him. “Long time no see. How are your Minions?”

“Hey,” Misha greets him back. “The ranks have dwindled over the years, but there is still a loyal core of people following my poor excuse of a career.”

“Your career isn’t that bad,” Richard says. “I really liked that bank-robbery movie you did last year.”

“You saw that?” Misha is genuinely surprised. The movie had had almost no media coverage and had only come out in small, independent theatres.

Richard nods, then reaches as a waiter passes with a plate of champagne glasses. He picks up two, holds one out to Misha, who takes it.

There are a few more glasses after that. Misha suspects it’s the reason he isn’t sure exactly how they’ve gotten from the reception to some dark corner of the garden, and from talking and laughing to devouring each other’s mouth.

Not that he cares. He’s been wanting to do this ever since Richard showed up all these years ago on the set of Supernatural, smiling and flirting with everyone. Now he has Richard’s back pressed flat against the wall, the man’s hands thrown around his shoulders, grabbing his hair, pulling Misha down into a frantic kiss.

Richard’s hips arch up from the wall, dragging a low moan out of Misha as their erections rub against each other through several layers of clothes. Misha puts his hands on Richard’s waist, pushes him back against the wall. Richard glares at him for a second, but his eyes widen and darken as Misha sinks to his knees in front of him.

Misha nuzzles Richards cock through his jeans, then lets Richard quickly undo his belt and open his pants. Together they push both pants and underwear all the way down, then Misha wraps a hand around Richard’s proudly erected member and looks up.

Richard, breathing fast and heavy, is looking down at him with hungry eyes. Misha licks his lips and Richard bucks slightly in his hand, almost involuntarily. Misha smiles, swipes his thumb over the head of Richard’s cock, making the other man gasp.

“Misha,” Richard growls. “ _Please_.”

How could he ever resist that? Misha leans in, swipes his tongue against the head in a mirror of his previous gesture, then opens his mouth around it and sucks lightly. There’s a muffled moan, and Misha looks up to see Richard with his fist in his mouth to keep quiet. Misha’s own neglected cock pulses at the sight.

He starts moving, slowly sliding down on Richard’s dick, testing how far he can get. He knows he’s too turned on to be able to relax enough to take him all the way in, but he still manages to get quite a bit of Richard inside his mouth.

The musky sent of the other man fills his nose as he starts sucking, moving up and down slowly at first, then faster. Richards starts moving, thrusting up a bit despite Misha’s hand trying to hold him in place, and he’s making noises above him around his fist, noises that are half greedy, half desperate, and Misha hopes he’ll get the chance to make the man scream, later.

Misha swirls his tongue around and Richard’s hand tightens in his hair. He does it again, and again, and once more before Richard tries to push him off. But Misha hold on, tries to relax for what’s coming. Sure enough, three seconds later Richard is coming in his mouth with a muffled cry, and Misha swallows around him, trying to drag on Richard’s orgasm as long as he can.

Once Richard is spent, Misha lets his softening cock slide out of his mouth and Richard slides down against the wall until he’s kneeling in front of Misha. He’s breathless, but he still presses a lazy kiss against Misha’s lips. He grabs Misha’s belt, unbuckles it. Misha lets him open his pants and slip his hand inside.

He gasps when deft fingers wrap around his aching cock, and thrusts up. Richard chuckles and starts jerking him off, slowly.

“Damn, Misha,” he breathes in his ear. “You’re _huge_. I can’t wait to feel you inside me, filling me up. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Misha growns as Richard’s hand goes faster. Oh yes, he’d like that very much.

“How long have you wanted to fuck me, Misha?”

“Ever since I caught you…with the sound technician,” Misha admits breathlessly.

“I didn’t know anyone saw use,” Richard muses, and gives a little twist of his wrist that drives Misha over the edge. 

He comes all over Richard’s hand, Richard swallowing his moans in a kiss.

“We’ve waited way too long then,” Richard says when Misha is finished. “Wanna come? Again, that is?” He smirks, pulling on his pants.

“Definitely,” Misha grins.

If anyone notices their crumbled clothes as the go through the crowd, or how much in a hurry to leave they seem to be, no one says anything.


End file.
